


Golden Prince -- On Display

by Elfflame



Series: The Golden Prince [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise's Master sends him to perform for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Prince -- On Display

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for not doing sounding this month. I love the idea, but try as I might, I just couldn't get myself to write it because I wasn't comfortable enough with it, having never done it before in any form. Another in the Golden Prince series. Definitely can be read on its own as a stand-alone if you assume Lucius as Blaise's Master. A few other pairings implied beyond Lucius/Blaise, though not as much as the ones named above.

Blaise couldn't see the man who was watching him, though he knew he was there. All he could see were the mirrors that surrounded him, blocking whoever it was this time from Blaise's view.

Lucius sent him here often, as repayment to someone who had pleased him well. He'd never share him, of course, though there had been a few times he'd threatened it. Just the thought that he might be given to Macnair, or worse, Yaxley, was enough to make Blaise behave, and Lucius knew it.

Still, it made this easier; not being touched by those men. At the same time, it made it harder. How did one show off to the best of their abilities when one couldn't read the face of the person who was watching? If he wasn't able to tell if they were enjoying what they were seeing?

What if they preferred watching him finger himself, his arse turned towards him, pushing them as deep as he was able?

Or playing with his foreskin? Pulling the skin down over the head of his cock, then up around it once more, making sure it stroked over the whole of the soft flesh inside before he pulled it down again. Or tugging and twisting it to stretch out his pleasure?

It was hard to feel comfortable touching himself when he couldn't tell what the person watching wanted. He'd never given thought to being on display like this before Lucius insisted, but now… Well, he wasn't so sure he liked the idea. At least, not if he couldn't see his audience.

It was amazing how distracting it was, really. When he tried to imagine who it might be, Blaise couldn't distract himself enough to let a fantasy take over. Maybe if he'd been able, he might have enjoyed this more. As it was, being watched like this often made it take twice as long for him to come. Once he hadn't been able at all. Lucius had still sent him to the room the next time. He'd just earned a whipping for it that left him sore for days.

So he always tried. This was better than the alternative.

Still, he was curious to know who was watching. Sometimes he stayed near the door, where the person who was watching couldn't see him any longer, hoping he might at least get a glimpse of who had watched him, but no one ever appeared while he was watching.

Then he'd learned there was a second door to the room. He'd cast a simple spell to lock the door from the outside so whoever watched him would need to use the same door Blaise did after.

Now all he just needed to get through this, then he would be able to find out. He only hoped it wasn't someone abominable.

He closed his eyes and tried to picture his favorite scenario. Lucius. Naked in his bed. Letting Blaise play with his cock. Licking him. Stroking him. Lucius's voice thick with need, telling him to straddle him. Feeling his cock as he slowly sinks down onto him with a groan…

Blaise's fingers sped over his cock, now. It wouldn't take too much more. So long as he focused. Lucius spread out under him, his mane of golden-silver hair a halo around his head, his gloriously thick cock inside him filling him so deeply...

Even that wasn't enough to bring him to climax. He finally pushed a finger inside himself to remind him of the glorious feeling of being filled, and then he was coming with a cry, head falling back as he coated his hand and the floor in front of him with his fluids.

He took a few moments to gather himself, then glanced around once more at the mirrors, wondering. Finally, he turned away and pulled on his robe, then moved toward the door, slipping behind the curtain hiding it, then peeking out to see who would emerge.

It felt like hours before he finally saw movement from the far corner of the room, though it was probably only a few minutes. He focused on the movement, still not seeing anything identifiable at first. When the figure finally emerged from the shadows behind the mirror, Blaise gaped, eyes wide.

Severus Snape.

If Lucius's interest in him was like a sudden storm of passion from the moment their affair started, Snape was a slow and steady downpour of lust in Blaise's life. From the moment he had seen his Professor in first year, he had been fascinated by him. As he'd grown older, the man quickly became one of his favorite fantasies. Still was, though Blaise would never admit as much to Lucius, if he asked. He didn't think his Lord would be too pleased if he knew.

Still, now Blaise knew, he couldn't help but wonder. Why Severus was here. Whether Severus had always been the one watching him. If, perhaps, Severus might feel something for him, as well.

After a moment of watching from behind the curtain, Blaise decided to risk everything. After all, one never knew until one asked. It wasn't like he wasn't used to Lucius's punishments, if he found out.

Snape was standing where Blaise had been sitting while he'd played with himself, and for just a moment, Blaise wondered if he would take some of the fluid he'd left streaking the floor. Then he turned at Blaise's footstep, and the moment was gone.

Silence stretched between them. Then Severus rose one thin eyebrow. "Mister Zabini."

It was surreal, having Severus speak to him in such a normal tone, as though they were simply passing in the halls at Hogwarts. As though Severus hadn't just watched Blaise stroke himself to orgasm. "Sir," he answered softly. A part of him was tempted to ask if Severus had enjoyed himself, but he bit his tongue, waiting to see what Severus would do.

"I did wonder," his former professor said softly, "where you had gotten to. If I had known you were here with Lucius…"

Blaise frowned. That meant Severus had never watched him before. Unless he was lying. "I have been…since seventh year, sir."

Severus nodded. "And…are there others, then?" Something in his tight expression made Blaise wary. What did Severus know?

"Surely Master Lucius has given you some idea…?"

"He mentioned…his boys. I thought it odd…particularly…this suggestion, if he had meant his son. Apparently not." He looked Blaise over, and despite the fact he knew Severus had just been watching him, naked and touching himself, he felt far more exposed than before.

"This was the first time you've been…here?" Blaise asked. He wasn't sure if he was the only one of Lucius's boys shown off in this room. Or whether Draco himself was required to do the same when his father ordered him. Given the tensions between the two of late, Blaise would not be surprised to find he had.

"This room, yes. Lucius and I had a…falling out after his…release from prison. I thought it would be best to keep my distance until he was ready to speak with me."

Or, Blaise suspected, until Lucius found a use for him. He supposed it had not been difficult, though. Severus posessed very particular talents after all. Everyone needed a good potions-maker. So why did Lucius distrust the Headmaster enough to put him off for so long? "I see," Blaise said. "Well…I am sorry if this was not what you expected…" Obviously, Severus thought or at least hoped he would see someone else tonight. Possibly Draco. Blaise could hardly blame him. He was beautiful, after all.

Severus was silent for a moment. "Unexpected, but not unwelcome," he said finally, his voice soft.

The words pleased Blaise, though he hid his smile. "Thank you, sir," he said softly. Knowing Lucius would come to his room soon to check on him, Blaise frowned. He wished he were able to stay longer and talk to Severus. He'd missed seeing him. Perhaps next time… "I…shouldn't be here," he admitted. "I wasn't supposed to stay. He'll be expecting me."

"Yes. I don't suppose he lets you out of his sight for long." The glint in Severus's eyes made Blaise shiver. It made him wish for things he knew he should no longer want.

"No," he answered softly. "Not really." Not unless Lucius knew where he was—locked in his room, waiting for Lucius to let him out once more. "But…perhaps I will see you soon?"

There was another long pause before Severus nodded. "Perhaps."

Blaise was torn. It was hard to turn away, wanting so much more than one word, but he knew if he stayed and Lucius found him here, things would be far worse than if he were simply late returning to his room. "It was good to see you, sir," he finally added, waiting for Severus's nod before turning away.

As he walked back to his room, he couldn't help but feel as though he had left a part of himself behind with the Headmaster. He only hoped someday, he was able to retrieve it.


End file.
